Duncan, Gwen y Trent
by bookGG
Summary: Esta historia es como si drama total no existiera, todos se conocen solo por la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC SOBRE GWEN Y DUNCAN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE EXCEPTO ALGUNOS QUE TAL VEZ INVENTEN DISFRUTENLO

POV GWEN

-si mama ya entendi, aja, si, si, ya, se, ok ok...chau - dije colgando el telefono, mi madre estaba en un viaje de negocios y mi hermano estaba en un campamento asi que no los veria por unos 2 meses

estaba muy feliz pero mi felicidad se acabo cuando vi el bus llendose

-AHI NO! -dije mirando como se iba, claro que tenia un carro que estaba en el taller asi que tenia que irme caminado - ya que!

Sali de mi casa y me fui caminado a la escuela derrepente escuche que alguien me llamaba

-GWEN!

volte para ver quien era y era mi mejor amigo desde 5to grado, Duncan, aunque era un criminal ya que habia estado en el reformatorio nos llevabamos muy bien.

-hola duncan -dije

-a donde vas?

-a la escuela se supone que tu tambn deberias ir

-bueno si pero me dio hambre

-pues come algo

-bueno pensaba ir a Mc Donalds...quieres ir?

-mmmm tengo que pagar lo mio? - pregunte

-no

-entonces vamos -dije entusiasmada

POV DUNCAN

Nos subimos a mi carro y nos dirijimos a Mc Donalds, pedimos para llevar estabamos regresando a la escuela habiamos perdido 3 clases pero no importa la estaba pasando genial con Gwen, nos conociamos por 5 a os todavia recuerdo como

*FLASHBACK*

Yo iba caminando a la escuela cuando choque con alguien

-Fijate por donde vas - dije

-YO? tu fuiste quien me empujo

cuando voltee para ver quien era me sorprendi era una ni a de cabello azul y marron, era muy bonita

-oye lamento haberte chocado - dije apenado

-esta bien - respondio ella, aquella era la sonrisa mas bonita en todo el mundo

-y... como te llamas ?

-me llamo gwen... y tu?

-duncan :)

ambos ni os caminaron juntos al colegio y se dirijieron a sus clases

-le quiero presentar a una nueva compa era - dijo la profesora - ella viene de Nueva York, gwen puedes pasar

la ni a paso un poco timida al salon y se sento al costado de otra ni a de cabello marron

-ola que tal soy courtney, tu eres gwen verdad? - la chica asintio - cualquier cosa que necesites podre ayudarte y...

wuao esta chica habla demasiado penso gwen

al terminar la clase, era hora del almuerzo

vi como gwen iba a sentarse en una mesa vacia asi que la llame

-oye gwen ven sientate con nosotros!

-ahhh ok - dijo acercandose

-ola soy bridgette

-geoff

-trent que tal - dijo sonriendo

al parecer gwen se sonrojo un poco pero nadie lo noto excepto yo :/

-soy gwen :)

en la salida alcanze a mi nueva amiga para acompa arla asu casa ya que me habia dicho que vivia en la misma calle que yo y lamentablemente al igual que trent nunca me cayo ese Elvis

-hey gwen quieres que te acompa e?- pregunte

-lo lamento pero le prometi a trent que me acompa aria - y se fue con ese Elvis y me dejo parado en la acera, no podia creerlo nisiquiera lleva una semana aqui y ya me la quito

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-DUNCAN? DUNCAN!

-que que que paso?

-te quedaste como zombie apurate que en 15 minutos nos toca gimnasia, apurate baja

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO :) 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2 DUNCAN, GWEN, TRENT

POV GWEN

-Otra vez tarde señor Duncan y señorita Gwen - dijo la profesora de Gimnasia - cinco vueltas a la cancha ahora!

-Pero profesora estoy segura que mi Dunki-Poo - se escucharon unas risas - digo Duncan no tuvo la culpa de llegar tarde, esa gótica rara puede, supongo, tal vez ,TUVO la culpa

-Mire Srta. Courtney aquí no se le echa la culpa a nadie los dos llegaron tarde y punto, cinco vueltas ya! - dijo antes de tocar su pito.

Ahhhh la Prof. Fort, como la odio, Bueno no soy nada buena en gimnasia, en esas cosas de jugar deportes, pero soy muy buena corriendo eso es bueno al menos. 3 minutos despues ya termine mis vueltas al igual que Duncan, claro que él tiene experiencia porque bueno cuando se está escapando de la policía hay que correr rápido no?

-Hoy haremos un circuito...

-De carreras, con carros? - dijo emocionado Harold haciendo ruiditos de carros de carreras

-Fíjate que si Gran tonto - respondió la "reina abeja", Heather. Esa chica podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera, y a cada rato anda con Lindsay y Beth, pobres chicas tiene que soportarla.

-Hey hey no te metas con Harold! - dijo Leshawna

-Yo me met-

-Basta! - grito Fort - ahora corran! ya ya ya!

30 minutos despues la clase habia terminado todos terminamos exhaustos sobretodo Owen que estaba recontra sudado. Qué asco

POV DUNCAN

Hay que ser muy valiente para ducharse mientras soportas el olor de Owen, sobre todo si haces bromas como yo, ajajajajajaja la vieja broma del jabón en el suelo, clásico.

-Duncan! – grito el flacuchento

-Ocurre algo superñoño?

-Tú! Maldit-

-Oigan chicos alguien ha visto mi toalla? – pregunto Owen que se encontraba desnudo.

Todos no quejamos, aunque somos hombres ver a Owen desnudo da asco :S

-que me siento tan libre – dijo con los brazos abiertos

-Ponte de una vez la toalla, viejo – dijo Geoff, ese fiestero, mi mejor amigo, el me ayudaba con Gwen eso si es ser un bueno amigo

Como no quería ver a Owen "al aire libre" Salí del baño, claro que cambiado, Sé que aman chicas pero tendrán que conformarse con mi presencia ;)

Ahí estaba sentada en una banca esperando a alguien, supongo yo, creo que a mí. Me acerque, pero cuando le iba a hablar cuando Elvis se me adelanto.

-Hola Gwen te acuerdas qu-

-Oye Elvis muévete

-OH hola Duncan – dijo Gwen

-Hola Gwen, sabes la gente que sobra se debería ir – dije mirando a Trent

-Bueno la verdad es que Trent me va a enseñar unas canciones que compuso antes de la otra clase, así que bueno…-dijo algo incomoda

-Ahhhh entiendo, pues nos vemos Gwen – dije yéndome

Es en serio? Gwen prefería ir con Trent que hablar conmigo? Acaso el mundo está de cabeza!

Esto es la guerra, y YO la ganare.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3 DUNCAN, GWEN, TRENT

POV DUNCAN

_Estaba en la puerta del salón esperando a Gwen, también para ver si llegaba con Trent. Recién esta a final de pasillo, claro seguro que se quedó hablando con él, seguramente no le importa perder la clase de Química si se queda por ahí con el no? Pero conmigo corre por los pasillos no quiere llegar tarde, bla bla bla. BASTA_

_DUNCAN! Gwen es tu mejor amiga y tu estas rajando de ella. Aquí viene._

-Hola – dije no tan fríamente

-Hola? Ocurre algo?

-Noooo, que va mi mejor amiga se va por ahí con ese idiota y llega más tarde de lo normal, estoy de maravilla

-QUE RAYOS TE OCURRE? Trent no es ningún idiota ya? Además siempre llego tarde

-Tienes razón, no es un idiota. Es un…un IMBECIL!

-Duncan!

-QUE? Solo digo la verdad.

-Tú sabes que me gusta – dijo en susurro.

_Claro que lo sabia pero cada vez que lo decía me da ganas de decirle lo que yo siento por ella, y claro ir a golpear a Trent._

-Si lo sé, pero…PERO PORQUE LLEGASTE TARDE!

-y no puedo llegar tarde?

-No!

-Por favor! Por tu culpa siempre llegamos tarde si no lo recuerdas

-Por mi culpa?

-SI! POR TU CULPA! UN AMIGO NO HARIA ESO, SOBRETODO UN MEJOR AMIGO!

-Un mejor amigo no haría eso?

-Si

-Bien, entonces lárgate con tu guitarrero porque yo ya no soy tu mejor amigo, ni nada

POV GWEN

-Bien, entonces lárgate con tu guitarrero porque yo ya no soy tu amigo-dijo

-QUE?

-Lo que oíste Gwendolyn, adiós – dicho esto se alejo

-P-pero…

-SRTA. GWEN PORQUE SIGUE AFUERA, ENTRE AHORA MISMO!

-Aaaahhh?

-ENTRE!

_Salí de mi trance y entre al salón, me senté al fondo tenía que pensar al respecto de lo que había pasado hace minutos._

_Como era posible que Duncan se haya puesto tan furioso solo porque llegue tarde, además se digno a gritarme! Y a decir imbécil a Trent, pues ya es oficial el ya no es mi mejor amigo, ni conocido, NI NADA!_

-Ocurre algo Srta. Gwen? – pregunto la profesora.

-Noooo por?

-Estás segura Gwen? – pregunto Bridgette

-Bridgette, desde cuando estás en esta clase? – pregunte

-Desde siempre Gwen

-Bueno bueno ya basta, sigamos y Gwen recoja sus libros.

-Mis libros?

-Si recójalos

_Mis libros estaban en el suelo, creo que los bote en un ataque de ira, nada bueno para ser verdad. Los recogí y desde ahí trate de prestar atención pero no podía. _

_Por fin! La clase de Química término, fue eterno. Salí rápidamente en busca de Duncan, estaba molesta, confundida y sorprendida. No creí que Duncan se molestaría así, bueno casi siempre se molesta así pero con otras personas como Harold y Cody, pero conmigo nunca. Habrá sido celos? No, no creo. El celoso de Trent? Porque lo estaría?_

PUM!

-Oye tu…

-Lo siento Gwen – dijo Trent

-Trent! Cuanto lo siento

-Te ayudo? – dijo extendiéndome la mano

-Si, gracias – respondí recibiendo su mano

_Ya estando parada note a Trent un poco nervioso._

-Ocurre algo Trent? – pregunte

-Bueno…me preguntaba si…tu….quisieras – dijo aun más nervioso – salir conmigo?

-Oh…ahhhh

-Entiendo. Tonto! Tonto! Tonto! – decía mientras se golpeaba la frente

-No Trent, deja de golpearte. Además si me encantaría salir contigo

-Genial, hoy a las 8?

-Si

-Bueno adiós Gwen

-Adiós

_Ay no puede ser! Trent me pidió para salir, pero algo tenía que hacer, pero qué? No me acuerdo. Maldición! Bueno hora del almuerzo._

_Después de servirme lo que parecía comida, pero no olía a comida, me senté con Geoff, Bridgette, Trent (el cual me lo volví a encontrar), Leshawna y Cody, el cual me estaba asustando con sus acercamientos "indirectos". Como sea ahí viene Duncan, querrá sentarse aquí?_

-Oye viejo, siéntate con nosotros – dijo Geoff

-No gracias, tengo que hablar contigo –respondió Duncan mirando a Geoff

-Claro, ya vuelvo Bridge

_Ambos se alejaron de nosotros y note que Duncan hablaba con Geoff sobre mí, como lo sé bueno a cada rato me miraba y note que pronunciaba mi nombre, que puedo decir se leer más o menos los labios._


	4. Chapter 4

_Geoff regreso pero desvió la mirada cuando lo mire a los ojos, Duncan salió de la cafetería por lo que pude distinguir es que sigue molesto por la supuesta "estupidez" que yo supuestamente hice, y lo peor es que Geoff le creyó! Tengo que hablar con Duncan pero la mejor forma es primero hablando con su mejor amigo._

_-_Oye Geoff – dije

-S-si Gwen?

-Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?

-Claro- dijo mientras se paraba denuevo

_Fuimos al fondo de la cafetería._

-Oye Geoff, no sé cómo decirlo pero…QUE RAYOS LE OCURRE A DUNCAN!

-Ehhhh pues yo…el-

-RESPONDE!

-Duncan está molesto porque lo dejaste por Trent ok?

-Solo por eso! Por favor!

-Si pues…es que tu ni entiendes lo que pasa

-NO ENTIENDO! PUES EXPLICAME!

-Yo…no puedo lo siento Gwen, será mejor que regrese- dijo regresando a la mesa

_Que no entiendo? A que se refiere?Como sea no soportare otro momento más aquí, así que me largo. Salí de la escuela mientras todos almorzaban, me dirigí a mi casa tenía que pensar. NO podía creer que todo esto haya pasado en un solo día y faltaba como 60 días para que mi madre regrese. Cuando llegue me recosté en mi cama toda desordenada. Un montón de pensamientos salían y entraban de mi cabeza._

POV DUNCAN

_Vi que Geoff hablaba con Gwen, espero que no le haya dicho nada de lo que hablábamos. Espere a que ella saliera de la cafetería, para poder comer, me senté al costado de Geoff y al frente de Owen. Que puedo decir, soy muy orgulloso. Además lo que hizo Gwen no tiene nombre, bueno si pero ya saben a lo que me refiero, estúpido Trent con su estúpida guitarra, y su estúpida voz, quitándome a MI Gwen…_

-Oye viejo, relájate. Está bien que no te guste mucho la comida de la cafetería – dijo Geoff, el cual estaba un poco mojado con leche, no sé porque - pero no es para hacer explotar la cajita con leche.

-Sí, mejor me la hubieras dado a mí – dijo Owen – me muero de hambre y sed.

-Te comiste como 5 platos Owen – respondió Bridgette.

-Pero aun así – Requinto Owen – moriré!

-Ahhhh está bien, ven creo que en mi casillero tengo unos cuantos sándwiches – dijo Bridgette parándose – Ya vuelvo chicos.

-Sí, gracias Bridgette, eres genial – Respondió Owen siguiendo a Bridgette.

_Solo quedamos Geoff y yo, el se limpiaba la camisa mientras que yo seguía pensando. Tal vez fue una estupidez enojarme por eso, además fue culpa de Trent no de Gwen. P-pero ugh! No puedo evitarlo, me gusta Gwen pero si a ella le gusta Trent, creo que no puedo hacer nada. Sera mejor que me disculpe con ella._

-Oye Geoff, si no llego a clases llevas mi cosas a mi casa?

-Si claro, adivino iras a buscar a Gwen

-Sí y probablemente esté en su casa.

-Se nota que sabes mucho de ella.

-Bueno, cuando está molesta o simplemente esta aburrida se va a su casa, y bueno esta molesta no?

-Si…

-Ok, nos vemos

_Salí de la cafetería, subí al segundo piso, entre en la sala de mantenimiento y bueno tuve que noquear al limpiador Hank, tome sus llaves y Salí por la puerta de emergencia. No es la primera vez que lo hago._

_Subí a mí carro y me dirigí a la casa de Gwen, pero antes pase por la tienda de videos para comprar nuevas películas de terror, tengo muy buenos contactos así que puedo comprar películas que ni siquiera se han estrenado aquí. Cuando llegue a su casa, toque la puerta._

-Gwen, soy yo Duncan! – grite

Nadie me respondió.

-Gwen por favor! Abre!

_Rayos! No quiere abrir, ya se! Busque mi navaja y forcé la puerta. Por fin logre abrir la puerta._

-Gwen? – pregunte

-Que quieres? – respondió, estaba sentada en el sofá viendo "las noticias"?

-Porque ves las noticias?

-No hay nada más que ver, y una vez más pregunto qué quieres?

-Quiero disculparme por…

-Comportarte como un idiota?

-Sí, me perdonas?

-No lo sé Duncan, todo hoy fue muy confuso y solo ha pasado un día! Eso que me dijiste que no querías ser mi mejor amigo ni nada, bueno pues…me dolió.

-P-pero

-Déjame terminar, yo…bueno es diferente, porque bueno…


	5. Chapter 5

-Gwen? – pregunte

-Que quieres? – respondió, estaba sentada en el sofá viendo "las noticias"?

-Porque ves las noticias?

-No hay nada más que ver, y una vez más pregunto qué quieres?

-Quiero disculparme por…

-Comportarte como un idiota?

-Sí, me perdonas?

-No lo sé Duncan, todo hoy fue muy confuso y solo ha pasado un día! Eso que me dijiste que no querías ser mi mejor amigo ni nada, bueno pues…me dolió.

-P-pero

-Déjame terminar, yo…bueno es diferente, porque bueno…

***POV GWEN***

_Es diferente, simplemente es diferente porque cada vez que hable con Duncan lo veré como el amigo que perdí y que estoy por recuperar. De acuerdo Gwen dile eso, lo que acabas de pensar._

-Es diferente porque…

DING DONG!

_En serio? Ahorita, el timbre POR FAVOR! Como sea, me dirigí a la puerta para abrir la puerta._

-Gwen – dijo Duncan agarrando mi muñeca – dime porque es diferente

-Porque yo… no puedo mirarte como antes Duncan lo lamento

_Me miro con una cara llena de decepción, UGH! Voltee y abrí la puerta, era Trent_

-Hola Trent, que haces aquí? – dije

-Ehhhh bueno quería venir antes de la cita para hablar – respondió – pero veo que estas ocupada, mejor me voy

-Si Elvis largo – grito Duncan

-DUNCAN! No Trent, Duncan ya se iba, no es así Duncan?

-Acaso me estas botando? – pregunto Duncan – En serio?

-Gwen, no hay ningún problema yo vuelvo para la cita en serio, no quiero incomodar – dijo de nuevo Trent.

_Acaso Trent no es lindo? Vino solo para hablar, pero hablando con Duncan y ofrece para volver aaaawwww, es una razón más para que me guste…apuntando en memoria._

-Ves Gwen, hasta Elvis se quiere ir – dijo Duncan

-Tengo nombre delincuente – respondió Trent

-Al igual que yo.

_Ay no! Ahora empezaran a pelea, mejor que se vaya uno pero cuál?_

-Bueno pensándolo bien, me quedare – dijo Trent

-No, tú te vas ya lo dijiste, no hay marcha atrás.

-Así como tú le dijiste a Gwen que ya no querías ser ni su conocido.

-QUIEN TE DIJO ESO – grito Duncan

_Nota cerebral: no decir a Trent cosas que irritan a Duncan. Maaaalooooo. Porque le tuve que decir._

-Alguien quiere galletita, tengo de chocolate yo sé que encantan las de chocolate Duncan – dije acercándome a él y tomándolo del brazo para que se tranquilizara.

-No gracias Gwen, no quiero galletas

_Ok, que Duncan no quiera galletas es normal, pero que rechace las de chocolates y sobre todo de mi eso ya es grave, nunca en su vida rechazo una de chocolate o una que yo haya hecho._

-Duncan!

-Ahora no Gwen! – interpuso Trent mirando furioso a Duncan

-Nadie le habla así a Gwen.

-Chicos basta por favor – dije

***POV DUNCAN***

_Le rompería la cara a ese idiota si no fuera porque Gwen aun sostiene mi brazo, malditos sentimientos._

-Lo siento Gwen, no creo que se conveniente salir hoy, adios – dijo el idiota mientras salía por la puerta.

_SI! VICTORIA!_

_Gwen se quedó con la boca abierta, prácticamente le cancelaron la cita, que es esto que siento algo como que me come por dentro, culpa? NO! Segundos despues ella soltó mi brazo y se puso enfrente de mí._

-Bueno pues la basura se fue por sí sola, no tuve que botarla – dije satisfecho.

-Duncan, eres un idiota! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero que hice?

-Que hiciste? Que hiciste! Hiciste que Trent me cancelara la cita, y así es que se supone que te perdone, fuera de mi casa – dijo mientras subía corriendo a su habitación.

-Por favor Gwen! Te hice un favor!

-FUERA! –grito desde su habitación


End file.
